Sabrina Moto
Sabrina Ann-Marie Moto (Mutou Hino) is one of the main characters of Pokémon Academy'. '''Sabrina is a kind, caring girl. However, when she feels like its necessary, Sabrina will be aggressive and protective of those she cares about. Sabrina is the younger cousin of Yugi Moto, and she is from the region of Johto. Design Appearence Sabrina's design is overseen by Mina A. Her usual outfit consists of the normal LeafGreen uniform, a white jacket with green outline with a black turtleneck underneath, a green skirt and green boots. One of her accesories is her Millineum Necklace and her Pokéball locket. She also wears a black belt with three Pokéball on each side. Her hair is long and somewhat wavy. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. Family Background Sabrina grew up as the middle child in her family, as well as being the cousin to the Johto Champion, Yugi Moto. She has two older sisters, a faternal twin brother, and two younger sisters. Sabrina's two older sisters are Stephanie and Jenifer Princeton, who married Slade and Jagger Princeton (resepectivly). Her parents divorced when she was about four years old. Sabrina's father, Jerry Anderson, took with him Jesse (Sabrina's faternal twin), and Lenna Anderson (Sabrina's younger sister). So Sabrina only really grew up with her mother, Theresea, and her younger sister Cassidy, as well as her cousin Yugi, Aunt Lyra, and Grandfather Solomon. Sabrina's father was a top-notch Pokémon Champion while her mother was a Champion Cooridinator in the regions of Johto, Kanto, and Hoenn. Her older sisters model with thier Pokémon for various magizines across the regions. Sabrina's goal is to be a Pokémon Performer, but her older sisters always put her down. She debutes at the end of Chapter one, ''Welcome to Pokémon Academy. Personality Due to her parent's divorce and the constant slander from her sisters, Sabrina tends to be on the shy side never really confidant in her performances with her Pokémon. Also, due to the divorce, Sabrina never really forms connections with people out of fear they will leave her. This also leads her to be distant and only havung a few friends to begin with. Sabrina's shyness is also expressed around another certain LeafGreen male she has her eyes for, Zane Truesdale. Sabrina seems to really be close to only her Pokémon, namely Rai, her Raichu. She is also very knowledgable of Pokémon, seeing as she is in LeafGreen. She is a fan of all types of Pokémon and has a variety herself. In her past time, Sabrina performs at a nightclub on the Pokémon Academy campus. She performs with some of her smaller Pokémon (i.e her Totodile, Cyndaquil, Leafeon, and Haunter). For her performance she wears a black tank top that exposes her midrift with a matching mini skirt. She wears silver ballet flatts and ties her hair up in a ponytail with a jade green ribbon. Etymology Her full Japanese name means "source of the sun" which could be a reference to her importance in the series as the sun is to the planet Earth as well as her powerful Pokémon training skills. Sabrina is a European name which became popular is Wales after a princess which in turn was named after a river. The character was named by Mina A. Biography Prior to Pilot - Childhood Pokémon Academy Sabrina makes her debut at the end of the first episode where she is singing at the nightclub (later revealed to be named 'Umbreon Star') with her Pokémon Rai, Arrietty, T-Dile, Cinder, and Shadow. She becomes quick friends with Mikey and her little group and is seen sometimes hanging out at her FireRed dorm room. She sings various songs throughout her time working at the nightclub where she meets Zane Truesdale and develops a crush on him. She is later present during several battles including Jaden versus Titan and more. She has shown her skills numerous times during her entrance exam (VS an Onix) , tag test battle (VS Princess the Poochyena and a Gyarados), class battle (VS an Elekid) , and even when helping Syrus' Pikachu, Sparx learn Volt Tackle. Relationships Ella Capone TBA Alexis Rhodes TBA Zane Truesdale TBA Chazz Princeton TBA Amy Long TBA Jaden Yuki TBA Syrus Truesdale TBA Chumley Huffington TBA Bastion Misawa TBA Richard Capone TBA Pokémon Like her cousin, her Pokémon are the most diverse in terms of type. It is speculated that she will have at least one Pokémon of every type throughout the course of the Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! series, except Virus and Demon-type. Trivia *Similar to Phoebe in Pokémon LV, Sabrina is a performer and also has telekinetic powers. *Out of most of the main characters in Pokémon Academy, Sabrina's Pokémon team is the most diverse in terms of types. *Sabrina only has one main love interest throughout the entire series of Pokémon Academy, and that is Zane Truesdale. Ironically, by the time they get together, Zane would have dated two of Sabrina's close friends, those being Mikey Coppertino and Amy Long. *Like her cousin Yugi, Sabrina also has a Millennium Item, and with it a "Yami" counterpart. Even though Sabrina is Yugi's younger cousin, her "Yami" counterpart is the older sister of Yugi's "Yami" counterpart. *Similar to her cousin Yugi, Sabrina's starter Pokémon was a Cyndaquil. However her first Pokémon was a Pichu, that evolved into the Raichu she has now. *She also shares a few characteristics of the Gym Leader Sabrina from the Pokémon anime. First they both have the same name. Second, they both have a Haunter and an Abra. Third and final, they both have telekinetic powers. Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers from Johto Category:Motos Category:Characters with Millennium Items Category:Pokémon Academy Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:LeafGreen Students